Sold
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: The different outcome of Sly 2 Band of Thieves during the last fight with Rajan.


**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as the tiger came closer.<p>

I was trapped.

The spice lord abruptly picked me up and wordlessly began walking. I didn't even attempt to struggle; if I did he'd probably finish me off. We passed a unconscious Murray whose chest was shallowly rising up and down as he lay defeated upon the green moss soaked in bloody water. Though I'm sure nobody else could see him, I also saw Bentley. He was hidden behind a gigantic tree that was slightly tipping forwards in order to catch rain and sunlight. The genius covered by all the extra leaves of growth, gave a worried look at me and I tried to convince him with my eyes that I'd be okay-of course he knew better than to believe that.

The Contessa was now in view; her guards were dragging my hippo friend towards a van. I was without a doubt next. Carmelita was being handled in the same fashion. After I was shocked half to death by Rajan, Murray had come to save me. Bentley stayed close for the fight, but when the brawny hippo was surprisingly knocked out I motioned for the turtle to run and hide. It would be our only means for escape that one of the gang members was free from prison. Neyla was delighted with the outcome, her being a double agent in all. The tigress proceeded to tell some lies and blackmail about Inspector Fox that got her the same fate as Murray and myself.

Though what confused me the most was that Rajan wasn't being arrested. Sure the Contessa was a KLAW gang member, but her guards weren't. They would surely report her wouldn't they? The purple tigress a few feet away smiled brightly as the spice lord approached with me still tightly clasped, "I held up my end, now I'd love that prize you mentioned." Her tail was twirling behind her in a sort of cheery fashion as she said this.

My ears flattened as a bag of money was thrown to the backstabber from my current captor, "W-what's going on?" I asked, my voice cracked and I berated myself mentally for the show of weakness.

"Oh naïve poodle, poor naïve poodle." She mocked; the tigress came closer and grasped my chin with two claws. I couldn't do much about it do to my paralyzed state, but I mustered up a glare that could melt ice. The vixen was amused to say the least, "You see Cooper, I made a deal with old Rajan here that if I captured you for him, then I'd get a hefty some of money in return."

I was shocked, "So…I'm being sold?"

"Don't say it like that poodle." Neyla scolded in a fake voice, "He paid a pretty penny for you."

"Enough Constable Neyla, we must get going before Interpol catches wind of this." The black widow spider said from her position next to the vindictive witch, "Though this was a very profitable deal, we mustn't be stupid enough to stick around for Interpol to show up."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." A hiss came from the tiger that hadn't spoken throughout the dealing. I tensed at the voice and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The corrupted cops flashed cold grins in my direction and got inside their van. Then, they took off leaving me a prisoner of Rajan.

The tiger didn't say anything for a moment, and when he spoke once more it startled me, "You are such a beautiful specimen." He mused stroking the side of my face in a almost tender way, "It was worth every single dime to have you as my own."

"I'm not some_ **pet**_." I growled in response.

He didn't take kindly to my tone and threw me at the ground kicking me as I tumbled. My mouth betrayed me by letting out a whimper. The endurance that I built up could only withstand so much. Besides being shocked to death, I'd taken some nasty blows while being out in the jungle from guards, and 'residents' that inhabited it. The tiger seemed to notice the pain etched on my face and the pitiful noise I had made, "I will punish you if needed." He began whilst kneeling down beside me, "You may be rebellious, but I will teach you to obey me-whether that be the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice little thief."

I vibrated in rage at the teasing nickname and at the fact he thought he could literally break me, "I am not yours, and you have no right to call me by a nickname you egotistical-"

Another harsh kick came to my side and this time I didn't recover. The world swirled in a black haze and my vision swam. The last thing I was the yellow piercing eyes of my so-called new master staring down at me.

* * *

><p>When my consciousness returned everything was blurry. Yet, I could make out figures of things. After blinking for a few minutes everything was clearer and I found that I was in a bedroom. It was richly decorated in hues of gold and brown, with some hints of a dark red color that I immediately took a liking to. There was a golden handled dresser across the room next to a closet that opened up to reveal that it stored many fine tailored suits and robes. Turning my head slightly I also spied other common pieces of furniture that one would find in a bedroom-except they were more elegant and masterfully built than normal furnishings. Though the room was strangely addicting to look at, I searched for an escape after only seconds of staring at the bedroom like a zombie.<p>

There was a large door engraved with all sorts of designs to the left and a vent above the bed I was on. The vent seemed like the better option and I began to sit up when I found that I couldn't. I grew confused as to why I couldn't and tried even harder to get up. It didn't accomplish anything of course, and soon enough I figured out why. My wrists were shackled to the top of the bed frame crisscrossed behind my now throbbing head. Plus as an additive, the good for nothing idiot chained my ankles to the bottom of the gigantic monster of a bed. I grinded my teeth against each other in an attempt to calm myself from the brewing fury at his complete disregard for people in general.

"So, my little thief awakes…" His smooth voice cut the almost silence, besides my whispering curses, and made my ears become acute.

It seemed to make him even more amused that my ears rose, so I lowered them defiantly. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face in slight irritation, "Somebody will get me out of these, and when they do-" I began.

He cut me off like he'd done before, "Nobody knows where you are. After you blacked out, I carried you on a plane and here we are." The tiger was smart, he didn't let me know where we were; hell he hadn't given me any information at all.

"You can't just kidnap me!" I yelled angrily.

The spice lord chuckled at that, "I'm not _kidnapping_ you, I bought you fair and square."

My eyes narrowed and I bared my fangs. The tiger's smile disappeared and he smacked me across the face. I winced as the expensive rings cut in my bare flesh and didn't dare show my teeth anymore. He seemed pleased once more and content in his own abuse, "What have I told you my little thief? No back talking, and definitely no threatening."

I tensed, and held down the urge to lounge at his arrogant face. It wouldn't do me any good to get hit again for disobeying. Despite the serious tone he had taken, it changed quickly, "I have food for you; you need to rebuild your strength."

He undid my restraints softly, which allowed me to sit up. I scrambled away from him as instinct and he snarled, "Sit next to me now." The tiger ordered in a harsh tone. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but I also didn't want any more pain for the time being. So, I inched myself closer to him until he gave satisfied snort.

Then he turned slightly and picked something up, "I heard it was your favorite." He said turning back to me. The spice lord placed the plate of steaming spaghetti in my lap and motioned for me to try some. I instantly caved into my desire of hunger and showed no restraint whatsoever. As I ate he merrily studied me with bemused expression on his face. It sort of unnerved me and at the same time I felt an odd twinge of protection radiating off of him, which made me feel oddly safe.

After I finished I sat there wondering what he wanted me to do; my ears twitched nervously as he kept on staring at me. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, he took the plate from me and sat it on the side-table. I bit my lip as he turned back to me with a slight grin growing, "You do realize that you just ate spices?" He asked casually.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened almost comically my his standards, "Y-y-you drugged me with your fucking spices!" I yelled outraged at him; even the tiniest thing in the world could be twisted, like feeding somebody in his book.

Instead of punishing me like I thought he would have, he only laughed, "I only thought it might help with sleeping." Rajan stared aimlessly at his claws.

"…H…How could you?" I asked in a small voice.

This made him look at me with slight concern mixed with question.

"Y-you…you…" My body began to distress and my eyes fluttered. The tiger watched as I began to fall unconscious from his own doing. He laid a hand on my face as he'd done before and gave a sad smile.

"I didn't mean to make you hurt, I only wanted to help." Rajan stated quietly, "Don't tell me that you've never wanted a rich lifestyle…to be able to live in comfort without having to deal with all the hassle of being a world class thief. I made that deal with Neyla so that I could give you all that, so that you never have to worry again."

As his words echoed through my mind I realized how sincere they were…I'd never heard that tone in somebody's voice directed at me…

"Get some sleep little thief." He tucked the covers around my body as I fell limp and vanished from the room.

_'Maybe being sold isn't all that bad…'_ My dazed mind thought; I fell into a deep sleep after only seconds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ There's not a lot of pairings besides SlyxCarm, SlyxNeyla, and BentleyxPenelope, so I came up with an off the wall pairing. Leave reviews on what you thought!


End file.
